M01: Outpost
M01: Outpost is the first mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. The Federation Force, freshly cleared for active duty after intense training, is deployed to the abandoned Galactic Federation mining facilities on Excelcion, which have been overrun by Ice Hoppers. However, according to General Alex Miles, recovering the facilities is not a priority, and the mission's main purpose is to for the Force to use their Mechs in real combat situations. True enough, this mission serves as the Campaign's tutorial. Doors are activated via terminals and are time-sensitive. Ice Hoppers are prevalent throughout this mission, and eliminating all 20 of them in each building is a bonus objective. Ice Shriekbats also appear in addition to Hoppers. Further into the facility, their Nest is faced as a boss. After its destruction, General Miles will summon the Force to the Extractor. However, an Ice Titan appears suddenly at the extraction point and must be killed before they are cleared to leave. Dedicated terminal There are 3 terminals in this mission that provide lore. "Use the dedicated terminal to view the Federation Log." "Galactic Federation Log: Wild Xenoforms The aggressive nature of Excelcion's xenoforms is unprecedented. It was necessary to install heavily reinforced gates to keep them out." "Galactic Federation Log: Ice Hopper This life-form has displayed the ability to travel underground, moving in packs and emerging without any warning. To ensure the safety of all staff, do not leave base facilities without an escort." "Galactic Federation Log: Abnormal Outbreak The rate that the Ice Hoppers repopulate areas we'd cleansed is unbelievable. We suspect that they have made a nest nearby. We're not presently equipped to handle this kind of situation. We have no choice but to evacuate the base." Mission briefing Pre-mission briefing "Excelcion is the first planet in the Bermuda System. It's abundant with natural resources, which is why the Federation established mining facilities here. However, a giant meteor impacted the planet around 20 years ago. The force of the collision caused extreme environmental changes and plunged Excelcion into an ice age. According to our records, savage wild xenoforms from the polar regions migrated to every corner of the planet and made it too dangerous to continue mining operations safely. With that in mind, Excelcion has been selected as an ideal place to test out the new Mechs in real combat conditions. Recovering the mining facilities is just a bonus. Expect moderate resistance from the wild xenoforms, but nothing your training hasn't prepared you for. name, your mission is to eliminate all of the wild xenoforms within the outpost, clearing the way to reestablish the base. We know for sure that there are Ice Hoppers occupying parts of the base, but our information is sketchy beyond that. Be careful. It's time to deploy on a real mission, Marine. Everyone gets nervous their first time out, but keep your cool out there, understood? Your Mech is brand new--don't scratch the paint." Post-mission briefing Nice work destroying the nest and handling that Ice Titan. It seems likely that there are more of those creatures lurking around, so the base personnel will have to wait to move in. Until we've devised a foolproof strategy for preventing Ice Titans from just... emerging in the middle of our bases, that outpost will remain under quarantine. You also won't be going back to Excelcion for the time being. The Ice Titan threat makes it difficult to undertake missions there right now. Instead, I want name to head to the other planets in the Bermuda system. Make all the preparations you need. Your MODs will strengthen your Mech, so don't forget to equip some!" Gallery Arriving on Excelcion.jpg|Arriving on Excelcion Federation base main entrance.jpg|Federation base main entrance Base courtyard.jpg|Base courtyard Laboratory with Hoppers on ice.jpg|Laboratory with Hoppers on ice A hopper escaping containment.jpg|An Ice Hopper escaping containment Confronting the Ice Hopper nest.jpg|Confronting the Ice Hopper Nest ru:M01: Аванпост Category:Missions Category:Excelcion